children_of_earth_and_skyfandomcom-20200213-history
Game Log 13
My Name Is Kwai Chang Caine... Not! (day 5 of the festival - Wall of Death!) Kolat came to Mankar in a dream; of that, Mankar was certain. Though, like a dream, the details slipped from his mind upon awakening, the message remained with him. Kolat spoke of the stead and the continuing rift that must be healed between the men and women. He spoke of a great Corroboree and what Mantis must do there. He spoke of the wind and the heroes' place in the eternal Air. He spoke of the Oat Maiden and the blessings of her goddess. He told Mankar that he would go to the past to gain strength for the future to aid Argrath. And then he whispered something very important to Mankar, something that only had a tenuous grasp in his memory. Mankar woke up with a small headache from the alcohol of the previous day and more profound pains from the rest of his body... more due to the medicine used than any lasting injury. As he was washing it off, he remembered the dream. "Ah, I should tell the others before they scatter for the day!" He gathered them and gave them the details, in a somewhat confused fashion for the parts that didn't make sense to him even in retrospect. He said a certain thing and then forgot it immediately. Even as he was saying it, he found it odd that he couldn't hear his own voice. Finally, he was done and then relayed the following: Kolat said it would be crucial for the stead to find the five breaths... Who is the air, the substance that sustains the spirits Who is the lungs, who move the spirits and regulates the winds Who is the first wind, the strength that performs what is needed Who is the second wind, the strength you call on when you need more than you are Who is the third wind, when you can't go on, that provides the strength, and you go on anyway. Ryala cocked her head to one side. "So we have to figure out who are the lungs, the breaking wind, and so on?" "Something like that, yes." Mantis and Astra put their heads together and eventually hammered out the list for the future when it would become important. The scholar pointed out her companions one at a time. Mantis is the air, because he deals with the spirits, and promotes good spirit in the stead Astra is the lungs; the one with knowledge and the intelligence to know what to spend power on Ryla is the first wind; the Vinga, the one who leads the warriors, the one who protects the non-adventurers Mankar is the second wind, the hero, who overcomes obstacles. Aud is the third wind; she can heal the wound, soothe the disease, she is the one who can put your leg back on so you stand and fight after defeat. Mantis nodded with the assignment as she did so. Mankar asked, "What do you know about that rift? Didn't the men already apologize and all that?" The shaman shook his head. "That was a symptom of the problem. To strengthen the Wider, all the women of marriageable age need to marry." "Eventually," Astra said through gritted teeth. Mantis was going to say that they should enhance the Wider sooner rather than later but the look in her eyes prevented him. "Ahem. Well. I'll go talk to the Oat Maiden about her 'happiness' and the needs of our village. I'm sure she'll see reason." Aud poked Mantis in the chest. "You!" "Me?" "I have something to say to you!" Her eyes held a complaint directed at him... probably involving Mankar. It made Mantis wonder why the women of the stead bothered to talk at all since they could get their meaning across with just their eyes. Mankar thought it best to leave at this point. He did hear Aud's raised voice say, "Fix it!" before he was totally out of earshot. He came across the other Orlanthi, Myrrhyn, by good chance. While he appreciated and respected those of his stead, he really wanted to talk about things with someone who really understood his point of view. In his most private thoughts, he found the females (other than Ryala) to be a mystery and the less said about Mantis the better. "Oh, lad! You're doing well in this contest... I think you might take all the prizes, ha ha!" He waggled his eyebrows to indicate which 'prize' his eyes had been on. "I have some confidence! It would be a boon for my stead as we are trying to," he looked around to make sure there were no eavesdroppers. "To stay out of sight as much as possible. The decisions are weighty and I don't have a fellow Orlanthi to ask for advice." Myrrhyn looked surprised. "You are the leader, then? How old are you?" Mankar was a tall, robust fellow but his youthful appearance was no lie. "My companions and I became adults just this year." "How sad for a stead to only have such a young leader!" He punched Mankar's chest. "No offense lad!" "None taken, friend. We do the best we can and get by fairly well. But perhaps you can tell me more of Argrath?" The older man rubbed his chin. "We have a mystic book that contains much wisdom that our Lankhar Mhy priest communes with. I don't have such talent but I have gazed upon it and have gained insight. You should come and gaze upon it as well and perhaps you will be enlightened! "I accept! After the festival would be a good time, I think." "If you aren't too tired from your honeymoon! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" The Orlanthi went off chuckling, but not before giving Mankar the directions to his village. Mantis found him shortly afterwards, a look of satisfaction on his face. Mankar raised any eyebrow, "I take it the negotiations went well?" "Of course! She tried to drive a hard bargain but..." He shrugged as if it were obvious who would win a contest of wills or wits against him. "At any rate, she gets the land here and the house, of course, and some of the money as her dowry. We get the crown, a bit of coin, any magic gifts and, of course, her presence for the year. She also agreed to teach everyone how to grow and care for the crops so that we can have them in future years... with the appropriate rituals, of course." "Of course," he said dryly. As he looked at the shaman, he realized how disconcerting it must be for people when they dealt with the Firstborn. While they were all technically adults, they were as competent as people years their elder. Then they heard an outcry from the village... children were screaming in fear! Both the men and the other three Firstborn converged on the house as if drawn by one rope. There were two crying children outside the dwelling saying their parents wouldn't move. Mankar smelled blood... a lot of blood coming from inside. He nodded to the others but told Ryala, "Keep everyone else out unless the Duke's men come to check things out." The others went in because they were either a) knowledgeable or b) a healer so Ryala was the only choice left. Plus she had the muscle to keep order if need be! Annoyed at having to deal with crying brats, however, she raised her voice and bellowed to the crowd, "Are there any women around that can take care of these children?!" The expressions of the surrounding people grew very interesting... Inside the hut the walls were covered with bloody handprints in the shape of bat symbols. The 'donors' of the blood were lying a heap under a bloody name: Astra. Aud looked at the couple and shook her head. Mantis agreed after just a touch. "They are colder than the air... I believe their souls have been drained and consumed." Mankar grunted and pointed at the name. "Wipe that out... we don't need problems with Garhound. Astra?" She look uncomfortable and annoyed. "From what I know, a vampire named Ruskar is targeting me. I stole power from Vivamort in the Godtime. He wants to sacrifice me on Vulture Rock. He's very old and very experienced. Also likely a God Learner according to legend." The big man looked disgusted, "I'm sure he's a runelord, too, right?" Mantis nodded, "And a runepriest." "Of course he is." "He likely has minions." "Naturally." He rubbed his head tiredly, "Okay, you talk to the Baron about this... mess. Offer our help even if he doesn't call for a lightbringer quest, though. We have to go anyway but if he can pull strong allies to him, that works well. If he doesn't move at all, we can use the Dragonewts to assist." "I'll check with this village's wider and spirits as well." "Do that. I have a Wall of Death to cross!" Though titled a bit grandiosely, the actual challenge of the day was somewhat daunting. The announcer pointed out the salient features, obviously taking pleasure in the difficulty of the task. "The men must cross this wall by one of three routes! The cowardly will crawl slowly beneath but be safe from... disturbances." He nodded to the 'disturbances' in the form of spectators armed with rocks and blunted arrows. "The more brave can scuttle along the outside and thus be protected from some blows but the route is much longer. And for the truly magnificent, only a run across the top of the wall will do!" As the frontrunner, Mankar was to go last after watching the competition. Most chose to go under or around the wall, obviously afraid of the arrows, blunt though they may be. Indeed, the Stormbull worshipper chose to go around but not out of fear... it was just he had no skill in climbing and couldn't reach the top of the wall! The fact that he had covered himself in semi-rancid rhino fat may have had something to do with that, though. Mankar, on the other hand, found the challenge relatively simple... though the rocks and arrows stung mightily! The winds loved and supported the warrior so he was able to proceed boldly with little regard to risks of falling. He did slip on an odd patch of rhino grease when climbing but since he couldn't fall, he played it off and completed the course in the quickest time (followed by Sticklebrixx and then Carylon who looked a bit put out by it all.) (day 6 of the festival - Pain Pots!) As the end of the festival approached, the days seemed to go by faster. All the heroes were deep in preparations of one sort or another and time was a precious commodity. The challenge of the day was called, somewhat ominously, Pain Pots. The announcer was the same as the previous day and took an unreasonable delight in the discomfort of others. "Once again, we have a favorite challenge! It's very simple, really. Just pick up a pot here and put it there." What wasn't mentioned were the heavy metal pots were filled with boiling grease and currently sitting in glowing coals to keep them warm and the destination was many painful steps away. The announcer took a piece of bacon and slapped it against the side of one of the pots. The smell of frying meat wafted over the crowd making some hungry but the contestants nervous! All the contestants were lined up and there notably fewer than the previous days. Carylon looked at his pot carefully, took a deep breath... and 'accidentally' kicked it over. He staggered back. "Curse my clumsiness! I cannot continue!" In a wave of carelessness, several others also kicked over their pots and complained about their bad luck. Ignoring their antics, Sticklebrixx and Mankar grabbed their pots out of the coals. Both were quite strong, though it appeared that Mankar had the edge in willpower. Just then, a few sparks from the fire lit upon the Stormbull worshipper and set his clothes alight! "Damnit, we told you wash that grease off before the contest!" The organizers quickly rushed to douse the bellowing man while Mankar stomped across the distance and put his pot down in the designated area. A few other brave souls had tried to carry their own pots but none had made it to the end and there were moaning men and spilled grease everywhere. Mankar winced at the burns on his arms. He had used them rather than his hands but he still found it very uncomfortable even if he knew healing was on the way. He gave himself two small heals to take the edge off of the pain while waiting for his turn from the healers. The Stormbull worshipper had shrugged off the healers with a bellow, "This much, is nothing!" Rather impressed by the man, Mankar realized he hadn't armwrestled him yet and suggested a contest. "Ha! That's how a man thinks!" Both of them ignored their wounds and challenged each other. Using grips that would cripple lesser men, they faced off. Muscles bulging, they contested for much, MUCH longer than either one expected but Sticklebrixx managed to eke out a victory in the end! He shook out his arm, once, twice, and then held up his other one. "I have changed my mind! Healing!" Mankar nodded as well, trying to rub sensation back into his hand and arm. Aud rolled her eyes at the two of them. "Idiots!" she said under her breath. But she eventually healed them. (day 7 of the festival - Dance-Off/Ladies' Choice!) The last day of the contest was the "Ladies' Choice" where the manliest of the husband candidates would be chosen. It was a dancing contest but, for some reason, the men weren't allowed to wear anything beyond boots and brief loincloth. Unlike most of the previous contests, there were many, many more women for this one. Mankar asked one of the organizers about the choice of clothing while getting ready in a contestant tent. The priestess avoided his eyes, "Ah, that's to prevent... cheating. Yes, cheating. Wouldn't want someone disguised to sneak in for someone else. Also... hidden magic items! That would be, ummm, bad." "Is cheating that much of a problem?" Mankar stripped to his loincloth and his well-formed body was prominently on display. Due to his youth and timely healing from birth, his skin was unmarred and seemed barely able to hold his rippling muscles in place. The woman swallowed and eventually said, "Oh yes! Sometimes we have to do a, ummm, thorough search of the contestants. Very. Thorough." She was about to 'search' his loincloth when another woman yelled, "Onna, no!" "Tch! Do I interfere with your duties?" "It's not that. The contest starts in a few minutes." "Oh. Ahem. Yes." She beckoned Mankar to lean down and then she whispered in his ear, "I'll finish the search later tonight, hmmm?" Mankar left the tent very confused. The remaining contestants (even, surprisingly, the Stormbull worshipper) all danced well with perhaps Carylon coming out slightly better than the others. But, as the leadersw were going to be announced, a man in women's clothing rushed out and hugged Myrrhyrn and announced him the winner! "Who is that?" Mankar asked a bystander. The man laughed, "Trickster cultist of a Pelastian god; I think named Rude Boy. He's the duke's jester and is very amusing!" "Ah ha. He's doing a good job today, it seems!" After the judging, and Mankar's announcement about who was being wed to whom, the heroes met with the new couple. The dividing of the treasures were done as per their agreement but Melisandra seemed somewhat upset about losing the crown. Mankar shook his head. "Don't be unhappy about that. It's cursed and would have caused woe and bloodshed." "Cursed?!" she squeaked. "Mmm-hmm. That's why I insisted we get it in the division; so we could deal with it properly. That ogre and his friends intended to weaken the village from within and then come in to torture and eat everyone." He looked thoughtful for a moment. "Or, maybe that was part of the torture they intended. Minions of chaos love creating misery and they thrive on it like food and drink. not that they wouldn't also eat the people as well, of course." The girl got paler and paler as she heard of her narrow escape. The crown on the table stopped looking inviting and appeared more like some golden torture device. Carylon also looked thoughtful, "So, what you're saying, is if I had won the contest, we'd all end up as food for those demons?" Mantis nodded cheerfully. "Probably? On the other hand, Melisandra most likely would have killed you on your wedding night after the curse took effect. The smarter chaos monsters are fond of irony. The only question is exactly WHEN she would have done the deed. I'm guessing..." The Oat Maiden waved her hands desperately. "Can you PLEASE stop talking about this!" While Carylon calmed her down, Aud came over to where Mankar was carefully putting the cursed items into a very heavy leather satchel formerly owned by the dead ogre. "You are a complete idiot." "Hah? Surely not a complete..." He stopped his sentence and just said, "Ummm, sorry about that." "You have no understanding how a woman feels!" He had no argument to that. "True." "And you are thoughtless, and oafish, and, and, and too big for most furniture!" "I have no argument with anything you say." "Fine then." After a long pause, Mankar finally asked. "Do you forgive me then?" In a much quieter voice, she said tentatively, "Yes." After a second she said, "But!" "Yes?" "I, I need some time." He nodded sagely. "Of course." While this was going on, a ruckus came from the village center. The baron was there, in full armor and riding his horse. "A foul vampire has attacked the village! I call on all Lightbringers to help me defeat this monster! Who will ride with me? Who will stand against Chaos!" Strong voices raised up to answer the call, including the heroes, naturally. Some Lunars who heard this had pained looks on their faces. They couldn't oppose destroying an enemy of the stead but since the Empire was fine promoting chaos as useful and necessary, they could cheer on the questers either. The Baron nodded. "We ride at dawn! Prepare yourselves!" Ryala wondered aloud. "Vampire, eh? They are passing powerful... do they have a weakness?" Mantis pondered this. "They are abominations of the proper order of things and are already 'dead', so I'm guessing healing might do something?" Astra agreed. "That's what the writings say. Aud may turn out to be our key to defeating this monster. I believe that Chalana Arroy has no strictures about healing them." Aud said quietly, "She does not." Mankar said, "Then I'll make sure she has some protection! Ryala, bring the leftover bronze and let us go to the priestess. The baron said they had a gift for us... every bit can help, says I!" The local Chalana Arroy priestess was a matronly women with a warm smile. "In reward for your victory and unceasing efforts for this village, we will bless your weapons to aid you in your fight. As this beast is hated by all that is good, we grant ten portions of healing magic to you." The warrior rubbed his chin. "Our thanks! Perhaps we can sacrifice to your Goddess as well and gain further blessings?" "Certainly! The Goddess welcomes those who worship with a grateful heart." Ryala looked nervous. "Sorry, I can't! I'm still weakened by our last heroquest." "Don't worry, my friend. I can shoulder the burden alone." They placed his sword and her axe on the shrine. The priestess nodded to him and he cut open his hand so that it poured into a chalice she held. When it was full to overflowing, she casually closed his wound with a light touch and a whispered prayer. After nearly an hour, the inscriptions were done, all glowing with a color like Mankar's blood but the glow soon faded. He picked up his sword with a laugh. "To think that this metal can harm as well as heal! Hopefully it will be an unpleasant surprise to that vampire!" Ryala grinned wickedly in anticipation. "Let's see who gets his head first, eh?" She swung her axe to see if the balance had been changed somehow and imagined her first 'healing' session with the vampire. The priestess, uncomfortable with the bloody thoughts and weapons being wielded near her, just said, "May Chalana Arroy go with you and guard your hearts!" She made shooing motions when they didn't immediately get the hint. With a laugh, Mankar left to go forge new armor for Aud... the best he had made so far. (The next day) And in the morning... They set out!